


College Days

by orphan_account



Category: The Core (2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edward and Conrad, and a missed date.
Relationships: Ed "Braz" Brazzleton/Conrad Zimsky
Kudos: 2





	College Days

“Come on, come on...” Braz breathed, eyes glued to the computer display showing the ongoing results of the stress-test running on his latest attempt at the theoretical alloy. 

This was the most promising one yet. Braz knew he was on to something with his tungsten matrix, but… A loud cracking sound filled the small lab. 

Braz heaved a sigh of, “Dammit!“ 

"It must be going poorly for you to swear,” someone commented behind him, near the door that led to the rest of campus. 

Braz turned, and despite his disappointment, couldn’t suppress a smile. “Conrad." 

"I suppose this also answers why you never showed up for dinner.” Conrad chuckled when Braz gave him a stricken look and whirled to consult the clock on the wall. “It’s fine, Edward, really. I waited an hour then gave the table to a grateful couple with poor planning skills.” 

“But it’s Valentine’s Day. Why aren’t you upset?" 

"I COULD yell,” Conrad admitted, then tapped his chin as if a thought had just come to him. “OR you could finish up here and we can go back to the apartment to eat chocolate _kokosh_." 

"The Jewish bakery saves the day again,” Braz realized, with a warm laugh.


End file.
